Something right
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Draco wants to do something right for once in his life. So he steals a dragon...


I know that Draco is nicer than he used to be but he can't be a prick when he wants to change or be nice for one time.

Insane House Challenge: First Line - Nobody said it would be easy.

365 Prompts Challenge: Quote - "I just want to do something that matters. Or be something that matters. I just want to matter." - John Green

Word count: 953

* * *

Nobody said it would be easy. He did not even thought that it would be easy to steal a dragon from a reserve but that it would be nearly impossible? It did not even have to be a big dragon or a strong one. All he needed to do was breathing fire and flying. Nothing more. All he wanted to do was to end this stupid war! And Voldemort had a strong army. Only with a dragon it was possible to get rid of most of them. He wanted to have a role instead of being a death eater. He wanted to be just as important as Potter! Draco looked around and this would be his moment! The dragon was resting again.

He ran as fast as he could towards the big lizard and climbed up. The Norwegian Ridgeback was angry and tried to get the stranger from his back but Draco did not let go. He was a good seeker, the best right after Potter! And he wanted to help, to be important! He fired a spell at the chains and the dragon flapped with its wings before it began to fly. He could see people trying to get the dragon down but it was too late. Once the Ridgeback was free and in the air it was flying away. Draco was trembling terrible. This was a dragon! He had done it! He stole a dragon! They just needed to get back to London. It was easy to get the big lizard into the right direction. Easier than actually stealing it.

"Once I help them...they will thank me. And they will not be angry that I...borrowed you. I...always wanted to ride a dragon. And look what I'm doing...don't worry, you will get back safe, without a scratch. I will make sure...they do not expect dragons and they can not handle a dragon your size.."

The dragon just grumbled and seemed to be...happy about the compliments? They arrived after three hours flying. The battle already began and he could see a large group of death eaters running towards the bridge. Without thinking too much Draco directed Tanya (he called her Tanya and she seemed to be happy with the name) towards the group.

"Fire...!"

The Malfoy heir shouted and she understood. She began to breathe fire and roasted many of the death eaters. The fire lit up the whole ground and he could see that Longbottom and some other Gryffindors were on the other end of the bridge. He assumed that it was the Weaslette and Longbottoms friends. Tanya began to fly in a circle and spit fire once more. Draco clung on her and fired a few spells to protect her.

"A dragon...?! Neville, tell me that I'm dreaming..! And..is...IS THIS _MALFOY?!_ Neville, you see this, too, right?!"

Ginny shouted, she could not believe her eyes. Malfoy on a dragon. On a real dragon. And he seemed to help them.

Neville was just as stunned as Seamus and Ginny. But no matter what, they had to help the rest! He used his wand to make his voice louder.

"Malfoy..! If...if this is really you and if you're really helping us, get rid of the trolls and the rest...!"

Draco was confused when he heard Longbottoms voice. But he understood. He directed her once more through the burning crowd and she killed the rest of the death eaters with her fire before they flew to the front of the castle.

"Alright, you...have to be careful. We'll take care of the big trolls first, then the rest...alright?"

Tanya gave a proud screech and began to breathe fire once more...

"Well...I never expected me to say this...but you saved us. You saved many people with...your ridiculous, reckless and weird act. Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco was panting and trembling. They did it. Potter killed Voldemort and he had done it. Malfoy saved them and helped the right side. Tanya was next to him, sleeping and snoring soundly. She had some tiny scratches but he already healed her. Harry and the rest could not believe it that the Slytherin stole a dragon to help them. That he risked his life to help and save them.

"Well, there she is. I never thought that someone could actually steal a dragon..."

They all turned around and saw a red haired man coming closer. Ron already informed him that his brother Charlie would bring the dragon back and that she was alive and unharmed. Draco stood up immediately and bit his lower lip.

"I...I'm sorry. I know that this could have killed me but I had to try. I wanted to do something that mattered. For the right side this time."

Charlie just smirked and ruffled through the blond hair before he took a closer look at Tanya.

"Well, someone said once: 'I just want to do something that matters. Or be something that matters. I just want to matter.' Fits to you, don't you think? And your action saved Fred. Fred and many other people who would have died otherwise... You definitely did something right this time. But Norberta has to get back. Maybe...when you're finished with your education you could work at the dragon reserve? We could need someone as skilled as you. And she seemed to like you..."

Norberta? So that was her name... Draco smiled a little and nodded.

"I would like to. But...one more thing. She seems to like the name Tanya more than Norberta..."

Hermione chuckled and Ron and Harry could not believe their ears. Draco stole the dragon from their first year. Well, that explained why she knew the way back to Hogwarts and why she was more tamed than the rest... 


End file.
